JLX
by AustynSN
Summary: A combination of JLA and X-Men
1. Default Chapter

Part of a world different than their nature, they are it's Greatest protectors.  
  
The Justice League Xeno  
  
This is of course, An amalgam of DC's JLA and Marvel's X-Men. The companies did a brief amalgam in the pages of one of All Access, but this is a completely different mix. (With no ties to the official DC/Marvel Amalgam universe btw)  
  
I'm starting with the "Super 7" JLA members (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman, and The Martian Manhunter) mixed with the original six X-Men (Professor X, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Beast, Angel, and Iceman) plus Wolverine.  
  
I'll start the stories by making the first 7 chapters simply "recaps" of the characters origins. (So you know whose who as I plan on writing the stories from sort of "in the middle", as if their adventures had been told for years, much like if you picked up a real comic). BTW, an interesting bit of trivia, the first character was actually the starting point for the whole thing. Back when the real Amalgam comics were first released, I created a costume of this character for Halloween. It looked goofy, but it was fun and I kept running with it. So, without further blabbering on my part, enjoy. 


	2. Weapon S

Superman+Wolverine Many years ago, at a secret Canadian research facility, a young scientist named Martha Kent and her husband, who worked for the same facility as a groundskeeper and janitor, were witness to an unusual occurrence while enjoying an evening lunch break outdoors, a shooting star crashed just a few feet in front of them. Though terrified, the two approached the crater the object created and were shocked to find a small metal object with strange symbols on it. They were even more shocked when the device opened up, revealing a baby. At the suggestion of her husband, Martha reported the incident to her supervisor and turned the child over to his care. The two went about their lives, content that the government would care for the child properly. Over a year later, however, Martha was horrified when she accidentally stumbled onto details of secret experiments performed in secret labs 5 miles below the facility in a program known as "Weapon X" She was even more terrified, however when she discovered that the child she and her husband found was the subject being used in a subdivision known as "Super Weapon X" or "Weapon S" Knowing she couldn't trust her superiors, and having nobody else to turn to, Martha told her husband of the project. He too was horrified by the atrocities performed on the child and agreed that they had to do something. Three weeks and two days later, Christmas Eve, Jonathan set their alarm for three in the morning and told Martha that when she awoke, to get the car packed with just the essentials, including a small chest he had been keeping in the living room, and to be ready to leave in two hours. He also told her that he would be taking care of other business while she got ready, and that he wanted her to have deniability if anything went wrong. Martha didn't know what he had planned, but knew he had more maneuverability than he should for a man of his position. She knew that long before they met, he was a one of the top scientists in the facility, but that an incident had him stripped of his credentials, but out of friendship and respect, his superiors allowed him to stay in a limited capacity.  
  
When the appointed time arrived, Martha sat in the car, and Jonathan was no where to be seen. She waited more than half an hour, then, as the sun was rising she finally saw him walking towards the car, using a crutch with his right hand and carrying a swaddled mass in his left. As he got closer, she realized his right leg was missing from the calf down.  
  
"My god, Jonathan" she gasped as he threw the crutch aside, not having room for it in the car. "What have you done?"  
  
As he sat down in the passanger's seat, Jonathan gently set the swaddling mass in his lap. Martha could see, to her shock that it was the child. Covered with scars and barely alive with a slight green tint.  
  
"Jesus, Jon, what have you done. he barely even looks alive?!?!"  
  
"Believe it or not, Martha, he actually looks healthier than he did two hours ago, now drive, woman."  
  
With that, they escaped to the USA, where they used their life savings (which Jonathan had been slowly withdrawing and had kept in the chest) to buy farmland in Smallville KS. The two raised the boy as their own, naming him Clark Kent. Over the years, he discovered many powers and traits beyond those of normal humans, including invulnerability, claws, soulfire (which caused his claws to mysteriously glow green and burn him), and even flight. Though he never knew where he came from and his parents told him of the horrors of where he had been, he grew up to realize that all people have a capacity for good and evil and that he should fight for those who chose good, and try to rehabilitate, or if necessary eliminate those who chose evil. The only thing he knows of his homeworld is what little information Jonathan got from the facility computers before he kidnapped Clark, his true name, "Log-An" 


	3. Emerald Eye

Part 1 Even at a young age, Hal Summers was fearless, focused, honest and had an appetite for adventure that was insatiable, but his younger brother Kyle was merely a daydreamer. While giving his sons an "overhead tour" of the air force base at which he worked as a test pilot, Christopher Summers suddenly lost control of their plane when a strange light hit it. Christopher was killed immediately. With his father dead, and his brother incapacitated with fear, Hal took the throttle stick and attempted to steer away from the light. His efforts were in vain, however, as the craft refused to respond. As he was ready to give up, Hal heard a voice telling him to steer the plane a certain way. Hal responded, and to his surprise, he broke away from the strange light. He was even more surprised when he found himself flying into the docking bay of a small alien ship, surrounded by many larger ships, attacking it with the same type of light the plane was attacked by moments before. As he approached the docking bay, giant green transparent hands gently pulled them in and sat them down. As Hal opened the door of the plane, his brother cried in the corner. Hal found the ship manned by only a solitary alien wearing a set of green goggles, with almost no life left in him, the alien struggled to get up.  
  
"Thank you, child," the alien spoke to him. "In coming here, you have shown me that this world is not void of heroes. Though I am one, I am one of many. I am an eye to the emerald guardians. We are of different races from across the universe, sworn to protect all life and to uphold justice. With my dying breath, I choose you as my successor, to carry out my legacy. The power is great and cannot be contained by your body alone so you must always remember two things. First, you must wear the visor. Without it, the power will run wild from your body or you will be blind. With it, you can shape the power however you wish. Second, You must ever keep the visor pure. Each day, you must stare to the star of your homeworld and swear allegiance to peace and justice. It's yellow energy shall act as cleanser and the words of your soul as a gentle cloth will keep the visor clean and usable to you."  
  
With that, the alien removed the goggles from his own eyes, and stared at Hal. Hal bent closer to look into his eyes, but found them closed. Then, the alien opened his eyes and stared directly into Hal's forcing a green energy into his body, and perhaps even his soul.  
  
When he awoke, Hal found himself on a hospital bed in the infirmary of the air force base. The General told Hal that his father and brother were both killed and that his own life was a miracle beyond measure. He also asked about the strange green goggles Hal now wore, and commented that none of the nurses could figure out how to remove them. Scott was eventually given a clean bill of health, and sent to live with several foster homes, Always a good child, but never fitting in, Hal bounced from home to home. In his free time, Hal experimented with his power, learning that he could indeed create almost anything, just by imagining it. He also came to realize, that while he did lose control of his power without the eyewear, that was when it was most potent. And every day, to keep the goggles clean, he would stare to the sun and remember that it was merely one of many, but that no star was unimportant to the races whose worlds orbit them. And he would say  
  
Protect the weak  
Enforce the Just  
Righteous and free  
Help them I must  
  
Darkness may run  
Evil may hide  
The power of my sun  
Is on my side  
  
On my home  
Up to the sky  
In ocean depths  
They'll fear the gaze of the Emerald Eye  
  
When he reached adulthood, Hal decided it was time to reveal himself to the world. He quickly became renowned as one of the world's greatest heroes. His exploits were legendary among the Emerald Eyes across the universe. And he was a founding member of the JLX. However, his life took a turn for the worse, when the ancient alien conqueror Rangarukus, in a plot to get revenge on Weapon S, destroyed Hal's home of Coast City. Though Rangarukus didn't get the head of Weapon S, as he hoped, he did get an even greater prize. In his grief and hatered, Hal left his soul open for possession by Rangarukus. Upon gaining the emerald eye's body and power, Rangarukus traveled to the homeworld of the Emerald Eyes, stole the power for himself and murdered the other eyes. At the last moment, before Rangarukus was about to conquer the universe, Hal's soul managed to come forth and destroy them both, sending the last bit of his power to a young man in California...  
  
Part 2 Alex Rayner knew nothing of his past. He had spent his life as far as he could remember traveling from foster home to foster home, his only friends the pictures he drew. As he got older, Alex saw no reason change his life and continued to wander aimlessly. He was not without a living, though, as his talent with his art had grown over the years, and he could always sell a doodle here or a sculpture there, or just set up a tent at the side of the road and paint families who were going to get to grandma's too soon without a gift. One day, however, his life changed when he was hit by a bright green light, and suddenly found himself wearing strange green goggles. To his surprise, he found that he could create anything he wanted by just drawing it with his eyes. However, the power he possessed seemed to be controlled only by the goggles, and without him, it ran wild, destroying everything he looked at, or he was blind.  
  
Realizing that he had the power and goggles of the classic hero, Emerald Eye, Alex took his name and became a superhero in order to try to get his girlfriend back.  
  
His plan worked at first, until she was murdered by an enemy of the original Emerald Eye.  
  
Grief stricken, Alex returned to wondering the country, eventually ending up in New York where he met the JLX. Recognizing the heir to their fallen friend, the JLX took him in. Alex finally overcame the grief of his loss with the help of his predecessor's widow, Wonderfire. He has also grown to realize that the gift he's been given is more important than he first gave it credit for, and now seeks to do justice to the memory of his predecessor. 


	4. The Martian Mind

Once a teacher on the planet Malecandarea (or in human language, "Mars") Chozz' Xov'ier is the last survivor of a race once respected throughout the galaxy, but now barely remembered. The Martian race was known for their uncanny abilities, abscent in other races. While the martians were generally a peace loving race, one member, Xov'ier's half brother, Caa' Malfco found these abilities lacking in himself. In a jealous rage, Malfco swore to destroy his people by any means necessary.  
  
For years, he managed to keep himself, even from his own brother, but not forever.  
  
One day, while the two served together in a war to which they'd been drafted against a small but violent sect of martians who believed it was their duty to rule the rest of the galaxy, Malfco' stumbled upon a temple containing an stone which, according to legend, held the essence of the martian god of fire, keeper of the unstoppable flame. Upon taking the stone, Malfco' failed to continue blocking his thoughts, which allowed Xov'ier to raise his own mental defenses, blocking the mindfire, but he was not quick enough to stop his brother who released it to the rest of the world, killing every last man, woman and child. With only one clean mind to turn to as they died, every last martian cried to Xov'ier for help, including his wife and children. This mental overload caused Xov'ier's mind to shut off, leaving him catatonic. Thinking his brother dead with the rest of their race, Malfco' laughed at his people's misfortune and then committed suicde.  
  
However, Xov'ier wasn't dead, but he wasn't fully alive either. And so there he stayed for an unknown time until by chance, a scientist on earth, trying to create a matter teleportation device managed to accidentally transport his seeming lifeless body to earth. The scientist recognized that what he had was a lifeform like none on earth. After years, he managed to nurse the creature back to health, and eventually, when the creature had recovered even more, the two managed to become friends. Xov'ier learned much about earth culture, but was concerned by their xenophobia. With his dying last breath, the scientist, having no heir, asked Xov'ier to use his powers to take his form and memories and continue his work in seeking a safe interstellar travel device to promote inter- special harmony throughout the galaxy. Xov'ier agreed and continues to this day to try to perfect the device. However, he realized that mere travel was not enough and formed the Justice League Xeno to promote peace and unity among the races and to offer a safe haven and learning center for aliens on earth, just as the old scientist had done for him.  
  
While his shapeshifting and telepathy do make him powerful, Xov'ier is unable to move well in earth's high gravity and must remain in a mobility chair. 


	5. Glacier King

Millenium ago, before the last great ice age, there existed the great land of Antarctica. Antarctica was unlike anything the world had ever seen. Its technology unsurpassed by that of even a hundred millennia from our own time and its sorcery of a potency not to be seen even in the days of myth. But even a civilization such as theirs was not immortal. As the great nation was about to celebrate its one hundred thousandth anniversary, every man, woman and child suddenly felt a chill to their very soul. They went on with their celebration, but over time, their temperatures dropped. At first, they were not concerned, thinking it was merely the change in seasons. Winter came just a bit earlier than expected, but nothing to be worried about. Winter lasted longer than usual, but nothing to worry about. Then, when winter was set to start again, but had never ended, just gotten worse and worse, the people truly realized how dire their situation was. Consulting his chief advisors, King Antar realized that the change was natural, but easily corrected. However, he also realized that saving Antarctica would doom another land for the same snowy fate. Seeking a better way, Antar used the land's magic and technology to slowly alter the people. Evolution that should have taken eons took mere centuries, leaving the people perfectly comfortable in their frigid environment. But, Antarctica's glory was still to be lost.  
  
Through civil and external wars, primarily with the firewomen of Themyscra, Antarctica plunged backwards in their social, mystical and technological evolution much faster than their temperatures plunged. After many centuries, they rebuilt their civilization, but never its former glory. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------- Orin was happy in life. His father was king of Antarctica, his mother of course Queen. The girl of his dreams was letting him escort her for the day to wherever he wished. (Of course, what girl wouldn't give such a request to her prince?) Life couldn't be better.  
  
That evening, while out with his date, Orin ordered his coachman stop that they may enjoy the view. The coachman pulled the wagon to the side and left them, that they may enjoy their privacy. As Orin and the girl talked, the door to their coach was suddenly ripped open.  
  
A hoodlum holding a small flame tosser (an antarctan weapon. Basically a flare gun, but much deadlier to people made of ice than to humans) told the two to leave all their valuables and get out of the coach. Knowing that they had likely murdered the coachman, and that he and the girl had no hopes of getting back to the castle, even if the hoodlum did let them live, Orin used the command of all Antarctic life handed down among the royal family to summon a nearby polar bear. However, the closest one was very far away. Fearing the worst, Orin madly attacked the rouge, tossing the gun from him. The two fought fiercely, but Orin was victorious. Then, the Atartic army showed up and escorted the rogue to jail. As it turned out, the hoodlum hadn't noticed the coachman who had carried his communicator away from the coach so that it wouldn't disturb the prince. He had managed to call for help. As they congratulated the brave prince, the soldiers froze in horror. Then, the chief among them attacked the prince and arrested him.  
  
Throughout the kingdom of Antarctica, the news had spread. The Prince had committed an unforgivable crime. His blood was red, that of an inferior flesh creature. The trial was swift, and the king himself passed judgement. Orin was to be executed. As was the custom, he was placed in a steam chamber to melt. As the audience watched, the King pondered what he did to deserve the loss of his only heir, to be forced to execute his only son.  
  
As the steam rose up around him, Orin could feel it melt his ice skin. He knew soon he would be dead, and did not truly know why. How could his blood run red when every other Antarctican had green blood. How could this happen? As he stared at his now melting hand, he started to feel his eye melt as a great sadness swelled in his heart. He would never again go hunting with his father, never hear his mother's retelling tales of ancient Antarctica. Never again live. It was then that he realized he should have already melted. As he looked at his hand, he was more confused than ever. Where a proper ice skin should have been was a strange soft . even warm substance, covered by droplets of water. He touched the strange material that his skin had become. As he pressed harder, he could feel something hard underneath. As he looked to the audience of his execution, they were all cowered away from him, even his father. The icey spikes that were once his cage had now melted, much as his true skin. He broke them easily, then cautiously walked over to his father.  
  
"Father, I."  
  
"Aaah.. Away from us all, you human freak. You are banished never to return to Antarctica!"  
  
With this, Orin finally realized his life was truly over. As instructed, he left the kingdom. He wondered the land, receiving help, mostly from animals. In particular, was a family of penguins who tried to adopt him. But he knew he had to leave Antarctica altogether, as was his father's last request to him. Orin managed to build a ship of ice, and set it to sail the waters, hoping he would come to a land that would give him peace if nothing else. --------------------------------------------------- Arthur Drake lied down, staring at the clouds. He had been fishing all day and hadn't had a bite. Not surprising, he supposed. Ships had been passing by all day, and that disturbed the fish. Better, he supposed, than at night when his nets were out. Odd, he mused to himself. I run a lighthouse that keeps the ships coming, yet their coming disturbs my food source. Then, something more interesting than fish caught his eye. Floating on the water was a mass of clothes. He managed to snag the mass with his line and reel it in. To his surprise, the mass contained what seemed to be the body of a boy. As he felt for the boy's pulse, he realized that the body must have been frozen. After all, no way he could be that cold in waters this warm. Then, he got the shock of his life. The boy coughed. Arthur, realizing the boy was somehow alive, Arthur picked him up and took him inside the lighthouse that was his home.  
  
Because he had no contact with the outside world, and his nearest neighbor was many miles away, Arthur was forced to care for the boy himself. As the boy recovered, Arthur realized that his grasp of English was rather weak. The two managed to communicate some, but not with any initial fluency. The boy spent many years with the old man. He became the first Antarctican in millennium to learn of human culture, and the man was the first human to ever learn of Antarctica. They went on for years, but one day, Orin realized that he could do much to help the world. His unnatural ability to create ice and to command Sub-temperate life was unheard of to the human world. As he explained this the old man simply smiled.  
  
"I knew this would someday come. Can't say I knew when, and can't say I looked forward to it, but I've enjoyed havin' you around."  
  
"Arthur.. I know you've given me so much," Orin said, "but I want to ask you for one more thing."  
  
"Name it."  
  
"To my homeland of Antarctica, I was Prince Orin. But to that name has no meaning to the human world you have taught me of.."  
  
"And."  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you'd mind if I borrowed your name."  
  
Awestruck and overjoyed, the old man just hugged the boy and cried.  
  
Arthur Jr wondered the land for a couple years, helping whoever he could until he met a scientist who believed he would be a good addition to a team of heroes he was forming. 


	6. The Beastman

When their son Bruce was born, Dr Thomas McCoy and his wife Martha were overjoyed by their blessing, but shocked and saddened to learn that their son was born paraplegic. Though they both loved their son as much as any parents could, Thomas couldn't help but feel their must be a cure. More importantly, he blamed himself for their son's condition.  
Dr McCoy had always been considered one of the most promising genetic surgeons ever to enter the new field of medicine. In performing the experiments for his third PHD, Dr McCoy tested hypotheses concerning the effects of several different types of radiation on various strands of human DNA. His work was groundbreaking in understanding the nuances of the mapping of the human genome map discovered just a few years earlier. However, Dr McCoy realized that in spite of taking every precaution years earlier, the radiation had altered his own DNA. Not enough to change him, but enough to alter his son.  
In spite of his condition, Bruce did not lead an unhappy life. Far from it, his father dedicated his very existence to improving Bruce's condition and that of others like him. His research in prenatal detection and correction of birth defects led to a worldwide 3% reduction in children born with birth defects, as well as a healthier and popular new breed of genetically engineered squash.  
Bruce's mother, herself a professor in elementary and social activist for abused and neglected children, made sure that Bruce's education was top of the line, personally selecting each tutor and overseeing his overall educational growth. This was particularly important to Bruce's development as his intelligence was incredible and no public school could support him properly.  
By the time he was Twelve, Bruce had already finished the equivalence of a high school education and was essentially an unofficial apprentice to his father. Thomas's research had already progressed Bruce to the point that he could walk with much difficulty. His research made even faster progress when his son started helping him.  
One night, after Thomas and Bruce had managed to successfully solve a formula that had been bothering them for weeks, Thomas decided that his son deserved a reward. And so, he took his son and his wife out to dinner at Bruce's favorite restaurant and then to a movie.  
When the film ended, it was quite late and Thomas had told their butler Alfred to take the evening off. Realizing they would need to call a cab, Thomas reached for his cell phone, only to discover the battery was dead. He asked Martha to borrow hers, but alas, she had not brought it.  
Realizing they had no way home, Thomas looked around for a payphone and spotted one a block away at the end of an alley. The three went to the phone and Thomas called a cab. As he was making the call, Bruce looked behind them and to his horror, saw a man with a gun pointed directly at his father's head. The man pulled the trigger, then turned it on Martha and killed her. He then struck Bruce on the forehead and pushed the crippled boy aside. As Bruce lie there helpless and in shock, the man went through the pockets of his lifeless parents, taking Thomas's wallet and watch and Martha's earrings and necklace, then he ran off.  
As Bruce lay there, crying, the police came. The taxicab operator had heard the gunshots over the phone and called 911. The police were able to trace the call to the payphone but alas they were too late. Dr Thomas and Martha McCoy were dead.  
A few days later at their wake, Bruce was almost silent as countless people gave him their condolences and offered their pity. If not for Alfred at his side, he would have simply tossed aside his crutches and let himself lay in the dirt.  
Only the last person's condolences mattered. Thomas's best friend from college, Dr Leslie Thompkins offered this, "Be strong, Bruce. Though you lost a father, the world lost one of its best healers. The world will be a weaker place without him." With that, she gave Bruce a hug and told Alfred to take care of him. As she left, Bruce walked over to his parent's grave. He could feel the freshly covered soil give slightly to his feet.  
"She's right, Alfred"  
"Of course she is, sir, he was a great man."  
"But she's wrong too."  
"I beg your pardon." Alfred asked confused  
"Mom was also a great loss. Dad's work was so great and glorious that people forgot all that she did. The people she helped through her foundations and the lives she changed."  
"Nobody forgot your mother, Master Bruce.."  
"I know they didn't forget, but look at it this way, if she'd been married to anybody else, they'd both have still been great people."  
"Of course," Alfred said, a bit confused, "but that doesn't necessarily mean she'd still be.."  
"That's not what I'm getting at, Alfred."  
"Then what, sir?"  
"My parents were both great decent people. Mom did such great things with her life that only the work of somebody like dad could have overshadowed her."  
"Yes?"  
"My point is the world lost two great people because of one man's greed."  
"I know, sir." Alfred bowed his head as tears swelled up in his eyes. "We all know."  
With that, Bruce let out a great yell and drove his left crutch into the soft ground over his parents' grave. He tossed the right one aside and fell to his knees, crying.  
"Mom..Dad..I swear to you both... God and Alfred as my witnesses...I will not rest until the man who did this... Until all those like him....are forever cured or gone..I promise you this on my life...  
  
Over the years that followed, Bruce, under the watchful eye of Alfred, managed to learn every nuance of law, criminology, psychology, chemistry and forensics. Much as his mother had done for his elementary education, Alfred had experts in every field brought in to tutor Bruce. By the time he was nineteen, Bruce felt he was ready for his mission. He began searching the papers for crimes of any sort, then he would put his mind to work, solving them and sending anonymous notes to the police department. But to his great disappointment, it was no use. The criminals he was so sure were guilty continued running free and they continued committing crimes.  
"It's no use, Alfred, the police didn't listen to me, I'm no use like this.."  
"Sir, there's no use blaming yourself, you did all you could."  
"I know, but I can't do much."  
"But you do what you can."  
"That's my point. My contact on the police force."  
"Captain Gordon?"  
"Yeah, Jim. He said that the notes I gave him were useless because half those people are paying off his boss."  
"The Commissioner? And here I thought he only took bribes from city hall."  
"Cute, Alfred, anyways, I've been looking through dad's old files and I have an idea, but I'm not ready to give you the details, but it's gonna take a while."  
"I'm afraid I don't understand, sir.  
"Just get Dr Thompkins on the phone. I'm gonna need her help."  
  
And so, over the next seven years, Dr Thompkins assisted Bruce in furthering his father's research. Alfred assisted in whatever way possible, but never interfered. Finally, one day, Bruce asked Alfred to meet him in the dining room. When he got there, Alfred was so shocked by Bruce's hair that he barely noticed the trench coat, sunglasses and the fingerless leather gloves on his hand.  
"Well, Alfred," Bruce said, "Looks like it all comes down to tonight."  
"I beg your pardon, sir"  
"Trust me on this, a gentleman is coming tonight to discuss some business.  
"I do remember you mentioning that, sir, but your hair, it's.. blue?"  
"Yeah, I know, Alfred, but don't worry, it works in with the act."  
"The act, sir?"  
With that, the doorbell rang.  
"And..are your hands swollen?"  
"Yo, Al, get the door and let me grease the palms, we gots some business ta' do."  
With that said, a very confused Alfred opened the door and let a rather well dressed gentleman in the door and led him to the dining room.  
"Good evening, Mr. McCoy," The gentleman said, offering his hand.  
"Just drop the chat, dude, you got my cash?"  
With that, the man gave a rather annoyed look  
"That depends, do you have the disks?  
"Yeah," Bruce said, pulling a large CD case out of his trench coat. "I've got 'em"  
"Let me inspect them."  
"No way, dude, I get the check first."  
"That's ridiculous.. There's no way I'm letting you have a three million dollar check without inspecting the files."  
"Look, dude, either you give me the check now and I give you the disks or I get a check for four million later and then I give you the disks. Do you comply or what? Besides, there's no way I'm letting you copy these things then run off without paying me."  
With that, the man angrily handed Bruce a check and took the disks.  
"If your father were alive today, he'd be ashamed of what you've become..."  
"If my dad were alive today, I wouldn't need these crutches. This city wasted him and now I'm gonna party until I lay waste to this city. Now get out of my house."  
With that, the man angrily left with the disks.  
"Master McCoy.." Alfred bellowed, furious.  
"Don't get too upset just yet, Alfred," Bruce cautioned, then looked over towards a large chair. "You can come out now, Leslie."  
And with that, Dr Thompkins came out of hiding.  
"Master McCoy, if you think I'm going to let you..whore.. your father's work like that.."  
"Alfred, please, calm down. That wasn't Dad's work."  
"Then you just snookered that gentleman?!?!"  
"No, that was just as good as dad's work."  
"What Bruce is trying to say," Leslie broke in, "Is that the disks contain his research. Bruce has been continuing his father's work for the last seven years. He earned every penny of that, but he can't tell them he did the work.."  
"Because he has no official credentials," Alfred finished her.  
"I've been assisting him with the writing of the reports to make them fit in accepted medical style and in procuring the equipment that only a licensed doctor could get."  
"But why so rude?" Alfred asked  
"That's part of the bigger plan. Remember the formula my dad devised?"  
"Which one?" Alfred inquired.  
"The one that started as an enhanced version of the government's supersoldier serum."  
"Master Bruce. You didn't.?"  
"Don't worry, Alfred," Leslie assured him. "He's only been refining the formula."  
"I remember your father called that toxin an atrocity a.."  
"I remember, Alfred, 'A potion for the body, but a venom to the mind and soul'. I didn't forget to refine it before I took it. Got rid of all the nasty insanity side effects."  
Dr Thompkins looked at him in shock. "Bruce. you didn't actually."  
With that, Bruce tossed his crutches aside and for the first time ever, his two friends saw him stand on his own.  
"My god, Master Bruce.. You."  
"Oh, there were side effects, Alfred."  
With that, Bruce Tore off his shirt, revealing his body to be covered with blue and gray fur. He then threw his shoes off, revealing feet that were now more like a second set of hands.  
"Jesus, Bruce," Leslie retorted. "What the hell have you done to yourself?"  
"It's simple, Leslie. Seven years ago, I realized that I could do more good to the world if I were.. Faster, stronger, and so on. So, I decided I needed some enhancements."  
"But why do this to yourself, Master Bruce?"  
"Simple, Alfred. Criminals are a cowardly superstitious lot. I had to become a creature that would strike fear into their hearts. I've become.." Bruce stopped, then flipped into midair and caught the chandelier with his feet, and hanging from it, his glasses now gone and his eyes pure red, he finished in an animalistic growl, "A beast."  
  
The two were dumbfounded as their friend then jumped off the chandelier, and leapt from wall to wall, leaving the manor.  
  
"Hmmm.. I do believe," Alfred mused, "that we'll be reading of several arrest reports in tomorrows papers."  
  
"Uh huh" Dr Thompkins agreed. 


	7. Wonderfire

Ages ago when a man first struck a woman in violence with death, a dark purgatory was created. Alone and unloved, Hippolita sat and for centuries, weeping at the betrayal of her beloved. Then, something horrible happened. She was no longer alone. The shapeless realm soon became home to more and more victims. They spent uncountable centuries in the shapeless place known only as "The Grey".

One day, after yet another member had joined them, their wails of despair became so great, the noise saturated every corner of the underworld. To their surprise, Hades, lord of the death-realms burst through, bellowing in anger.

"WHY?!?!?!" he screamed in anger. "Why do you feeble wenches wail endlessly in this haven?!?!?"

All the women cowered in terror, save for Hippolita who faced the dark god.

"Haven, my lord, Hades?" She inquired. "Surely you jest. There is nothing here but heartbreak and emptiness. We are in no haven."

Realizing his architects had made a grievous error, and that the other gods would not tolerate such a mistake in his rule of the underworld, Hades quickly crafted a plan.

"Why…. Yes… I see," he softly announced, panning the scene of tortured souls. "I don't know how this could have happened. Your afterlives were to have been a tranquil release from your painfully ended earthly existences. But alas….."

And with that, he pulled a flaming feather from under his robe.

"This…." He paused. "This is my most dangerous possession. The feather of a phoenix, forever burning with the flame of life."

The girls stared intently.

"I offer each of you a chance to live once more, but not without some….. limitation."

The girls simply stared, waiting for his offer.

"You may return to my realm so long as you live again. Furthermore, the flame of life will always be within you. Should even one of you step foot upon a land, I will have no power over that land. Without death, the natural order will become disrupted and only chaos and madness will prevail. For that reason, you must never leave the island I set you upon."

As each girl nodded in agreement, a spark burst from the feather, lighting her aflame and carrying her away from the underworld. One by one, they all disappeared until only Hades and Hippolita were left.

"What is it, child?" He inquired. "Do you not wish to join your sisters on the living plane?"

"I do, Lord Hades…it's just that…." She hesitated, for the first time afraid. "Before my husband struck me in anger, I was with child."

Hades looked at her understandingly. "You want the child you could never have."

She nodded and as she did, Hades simply smiled and nodded back as a flame burst from the feather, sending her to the world above.

Hippolita awoke to find herself among her sisters. To their surprise, none of them had bodies, but were instead living flames themselves. Hippolita and the others went about their new lives, consuming wood and enjoying their new haven on earth. Then, suddenly, Hippolita experienced the most frightening and painful thing she could ever imagine. Somehow, her flaming form was about to give birth. She cried in pain and joy as her first an only child was delivered, but then despaired as a seemingly healthy HUMAN girl came forth. She wept, knowing she could not hold, much less succor the child. As she wept, three women suddenly appeared to her.

"So," one said, surveying the scene. "This is where my brother sent his little blunder."

Hippolita stared at the three, confused.

Another looked at her. "Good afternoon and congratulations, your majesty. You may bow to us."

Hippolita was as confused as ever.

"Come now, sisters. We must explain ourselves. She may be eternal, but she's still a simple mortal."

With that, the second one picked up the crying babe and handed her to Hippolita, who was delighted to find she could hold her daughter after all. The strange woman then turned to the new and relieved mother.

"I am Athena. This is Aphrodite, and that is her majesty, Hera, Queen of the gods."

Respectfully, but slightly bewildered, Hippolita lowered her head.

"In my day," Hera grumbled, "a woman new to BOW to a goddess."

"Oh, leave her alone," Aphrodite retorted while beaming at the infant, "She's got her hands a bit full."

Hera simply scowled at the other goddess.

"Be that as it may," Athena stated, "We are here neither to comfort her, nor to teach her the proper etiquette when addressing a goddess. We are here to give her warning and instruction."

Hippolita looked concerned.

"First," Aphrodite started, "Though she is born among you, and is the only physical thing on this earth, not of Olympus who can touch you, she is not completely one of you. She has a body. And if ever she leaves this island, once away from you, she can die. But I do not leave just warning, but also a gift." With that, Aphrodite waved her hand over the child. "I give her strength and grace to match any man. And a beauty to conquer their hearts and make her every desire their own if she so chooses."

With that, Aphrodite stepped back and allowed Hera to step forward.

"As I'm sure you noticed earlier, I did refer to you as 'your majesty'. I did not make this out of mockery or jest, for it is a title the queen of gods does not bestow lightly. As the first of these women, and the bravest, it falls to you to be their queen, and thus to her to be their princess. But I come not just to deliver a message of duty, but a power of my office blessed upon her." And with that, Hera merely waved her hand, causing the child to suddenly come out of its mothers fiery hands. The infant slowly floated over to Hera. "Just as I command all things in Olympus with my very thought, so too shall you command all things in the physical world. If you can touch it then you need not for it to obey you."

With that, Hera gently rested the child in Hippolita's arms and stepped back as Athena came forward.

"Just as they, I too give you warning before a gift. They have spoken of her mortality and royalty. I tell you how they relate. Some day, as Aphrodite suggested, your child shall one day desire to leave here. Though you will want to keep her, you must not, for that could be as detrimental as leaving yourselves, the consequences of which my half brother already explained to you. Just as this island is an afterlife to all of you, she could never truly live if she stays here forever. Additionally, as your princess, it will be her duty to be your ambassador to the outside world. And now my gift." As Aphrodite reached to touch the child, a massive blue flame burst forward from her fingers, enveloping the infant. Hippolita screeched slightly as even her own hands singed slightly, holding her daughter as she seemed to burn. When the flames subsided, leaving the young princess with an eerie but comforting glow, Athena spoke again. "I give her the gift of the flame of wisdom. In addition to making her wise, she too shall be able to burn wisdom into the souls of others, setting aflame lies, injustices, and inequities."

As she stepped back, the three women started to depart until Hera paused and turned back to her. "We never thought to ask…. Her name?"

Hippolita thought for a moment.

"Diana"

"Well then," Hera looked at the child, "We shall be watching you, Diana, princess of the Phoenix women of the Grey."


End file.
